Hidan pov
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: Baru kali ini kupertanyakan, untuk apa aku di akatsuki ini...


Ah, matahari baru saja membenamkan dirinya di cakrawala sana, bersamaan dengan berakhirnya do`a yang kupajatkan pada Jashin-sama dalam sembayangku. Langit lebih indah dari biasanya, tapi sayang, aku tak bisa menikmati keagunganNya secara total, karena kau melihat langit dari sebuah lubang yang tak seberapa ini, dan aku juga melihatnya dari dalam gua batu super pengap yang entah bagaimana bisa disebut 'markas' . Markas tempat manusia-manusia bermoral jongkok.

Lebih baik tinggal bersama orang-orang bermoral bobrok daripada dengan orang-orang bermoral tinggi di kuil-kuil suci, huh ! Tampangnya menyebalkan. Aku berani bertaruh, aku lebih suka melihat tampang hancur Kakuzu parterku daripada tampang biksu-biksu kuil negara Hi yang pernah kami tangkap dulu itu.

Entah sampai kapan aku akan begini terus, yah, lebih baik aku istirahat. Misi berburu siluman-siluman berekor yang diperintahkan ketua sial banyak menguras energiku, belum lagi kerjaan sampingan parterku yang lebih sial itu !

Tapi ada yang mengganjal hatiku. Kata-kata ketua saat acara penyegelan Nibi dan Sanbi kemarin. Tujuan final ketua... ah bukan, yang kupikirkan bukan kata-kata ketua tentang 'menaklukan dunia' tapi kata-kata sebelum itu... tentang perang... tentang alasan perang... ah, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya ! Terasa aneh.

Alasan apapun memang bisa jadi perang...

Tapi yang terasa aneh di hatiku adalah, bagaimana kalau kita berperang dengan diri kita sendiri. Aku penasaran. Bisakah ?

Aku ada di organisasi keparat ini karena hanya aku yang bisa selamat jika berparter dengan si kakuzu. Tapi saat mereka memintaku untuk bergabung, kenapa aku mau ? Apa alasanku berada di sini ?Aku benci tempat ini, aku benci semua yang ada disini, terutama ketua sialnya.

Bisa dibilang, aku sama dengan para jinchuuriki yang selama ini kami tangkap. Aku mempertanyakan diriku sendiri.

Sama dengan kata-kata ketua, akupun sedang berperang, dengan diriku, dengan egoku, dengan hatiku yang selama ini berontak.

Tetap ada yang ganjil bagaimanapun aku mengingatnya.

Aku sadar meski aku tak berusaha untuk menyadarinya, tempatku disini, tempat manusia-manusia bermoral binatang. Ada yang membunuh ayah ibu dan saudaranya sendiri, ada yang membunuh penguasa negara sendiri, spesialis merebut jantung orang, si teroris ledakan, autis gila, hiu, kalajengking, dan lainya. Aku sama dengan yang lain di akatsuki ini.

Aku abadi, tapi yang lain akan mati. Ketika mereka semua mati, apakan aku akan sendirian ? Padahal aku paling benci jika berkawan dengan masa lalu. Yang kuingat di masa silam hanyalah hujan (darah). Hujan yang menghapus semua perasaan, tak terkecuali perasaanku yang luntuk terbawa arus (waktu).

Ada kesakitan yang tak pernah sanggup kutanggung. Kesakita karena kutukan berdarah di masa lampau. Sejarah silam yang mengerikan. Terlampau mengerikan untuk dibawa sekarang...

Jadi dimana tempatku ? Disini. Akupun manusia bermoral binatang. Tempatku disini, akatsuki. Meski aku tak tau, apa yang terjadi setelah semua ini berakhir...

"Hidan, keluar ! Rapat akan dimulai ! " Suara berat Kakuzu dari luar ruanganku.

"Ya, " sahutku cuek.

Yah, benar kan ? Disini tempatku. Kuraih sabit raksasaku dan memasang tampang khasku. Aku keluar. Yah... entah kapan lagi aku bisa berkeluh kesah seperti ini lagi...

_**Pada langit kupasrahkan**_

_**Nasib yang sudah tersuratkan**_

_**Biarkan lembar takdir yang menentukan**_

_**Kemana laju jazad-jiwa matiku**_

_**Berbahterakan do`a, kukayuh sabih dewa**_

_**Telusuri jengkal demi jengkal nadi pelik semu bernama dunia fana**_

_**Peraduan abadiku di sana**_

_**Tempat kuserukan jerit lelah jiwa ini padaMu Sang Pencipta**_

The End

* * *

Diamond : Masya Allah, ini to uneg-uneg nya si Silver. Lha kok ditumpahin di fic gaje kayak begono ?

Emerald : Silver tu menanyaka keberadaanya yang semu bersama makhluk-makhluk berotak jongkok kayak kita.

Diamond : Ha ? Tapi kok ya charanya Hidan ya ? Yang lain kmana ?

Emerald : Dengerin, bukan cuman kamu Diamond, tapi smauanya, eh, semuanya, Silver tu lagi stress sekarang karena tes blok superduper menyusahkan yang lagi dihadapinya (sbenernya kita juga, tapi berhubung kita berdua makhluk berotak gag beres, jadi ga dipikir), jadi, Sil cuma bilang :

Thanks buat semua inspirator dalam pembuatan fic ini, Ame-chan, Im-chan (yang nemenin dia kapanpun), asistenku yang baka, dan semuanya... hehehe...

r

e

v

i

e

w


End file.
